


Do You Know

by DirtySkelelover18



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erection, Make-out, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtySkelelover18/pseuds/DirtySkelelover18
Summary: Papyrus and Edge have never really gotten along. Papyrus is sure they would be great friends if Edge wasn’t such a jerk to him for no reason. And it doesn’t help any that he has a crush on the rude skeleton. But when the reason Edge is so rude is discovered things heat up.





	Do You Know

Papyrus just didn’t understand it at all. Despite how different they seemed on the outside he saw plenty of himself in his edgy counterpart. By all means they should at  **least** be friends. But they weren’t. And that wasn’t at all his fault. They would be great friends if Edge didn’t feel the need to rudely comment on everything he did. From his style of dress to his manner of speaking even down to his cooking if Papyrus was doing something Edge had something insensitive to say about it. And even that would be well and good if it wasn’t for the fact that despite his rude and rough exterior Papyrus found himself increasingly and undeniably attracted to his version of himself. Wanting to sit next to him to train with him to smile at him to get his attention. But it seemed more and more unlikely that Edge would ever even say something nice to him much less that he would ever give him the time of day. What he really needed was some kind of guide for this sort of thing. Normally he’d just trust his old reliable dating manual but that only covered dating someone not getting their attention. It saddened him greatly. Every time he did anything he could feel Edge’s eyes on him. Judging him no doubt. And so one day when the two of them had ended up alone he decided that being direct might just be the best way to go. Edge had already insulted his outfit and his voice twice today and he was very sick of it. He breathed deeply and as soon as they were alone firmly walked down stairs to where he was. “Hey, Edge.” He called from the top of the stairs as he walked down. “What do you want you creampuff?” Ooo insulting his very being. That was good. He breathed deeply again. “I want to know why your always so mean to me!” He begin getting closer to Edge “I’ve never done anything wrong to you and your always acted like I’ve wronged you in some way!” Now emboldened by Edge’s silence he continued to get closer. “All you ever do is insult me and I want to know why!” He was now surprised at how close he was to his counterpart. And Edge was still saying nothing, just staring at him in an uncomfortable way. He now felt so embarrassed. He wanted to run away and hide and pretend this all never happened. Suddenly he felt Edge grab his arms. He braces himself to be hit or screamed at or- his worried thoughts were soon cut off by a kiss. It torn apart his mind as Edge invaded his space putting the two of them together. Edge soon opened his mouth to reveal the wet hot organ waiting to explore his mouth. He did not deny it enternce as he felt his own younger form. He didn’t even bother fighting for dominance as he allowed Edge to taste him completely overpowering him. He let out a soft moan and promptly turn a horrified shade of orange. Egde stopped his kiss. Oh no Edge would surely hate him now. But to his surprise Edge only smirked. “You like that ?” He asked devilishly he then quickly picked him up carried him to the couch sat down and placed Papyrus in his lap facing forward so he couldn’t see his face any longer. “Do you like this?” He asked as he started trailing his hands over his body. “Do you know how turned on you get me?” Papyrus moaned as Edge tugged on his floating ribs and then continued trailing his hands all over him. “Do you know that I’m only mean to you to keep myself from getting a boner every time I see you?” Edge continued his journey now pumping his spine. Papyrus’ trail of moans continued “And do you know that every time I see you I want to spread you open and fuck you until you can’t walk anymore?” Papyrus squeaked at the lewd langue before it turned into yet another moan as Edge sunk his teeth into his collar bone. “Aaaah Edge!” He said “Oh so you really like that.” He then got close to his ear and whispered in it in a low sexy voice. “Do you know how hard I am right now?” It was then he became aware of the poking in his back. And subsequently he became aware of the hotness in his own shorts that gave off an orange glow that could easily be seen. And Edge sure noticed because he then said “It looks like your having fun. Are you wet? Do you want me to fuck you right here?” Papyrus could only moan in response as Edge sucked and bit on the sensitive spots of his neck. Edge chuckled “Well don’t worry I fully intend to do so.” Papyrus could almost hear the smirk in his voice. And then he heard the saddest sound of all the jangle of keys in a door lock. “Shit.” Edge responded as he climbed off him. “Guess we’ll have to continue this later.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favorite fic I’ve written so far. Might continue it if there’s enough demand in the comments.


End file.
